


to be wed

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna agrees to be wed but not to do it traditionally and certainly not to dress up and be all uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be wed

Luna Lovegood's wedding is unlike anything Harry has been to before but then he expected no different. Ginny's bridesmaid dress was a normal blue skater-dress and she had been given black trainers to wear with them, converse if Harry remembers right. When Luna appears in the doorway of the hall she is alone. Over drinks with her friends before the wedding she had explained that she was not a piece of property to be handed from one man to the other and Harry respects that. People talk about tradition and how it no longer means that but Luna marches to her own beat. Her dress is fancier than Ginny and Hermione's but it is very obviously not a wedding robe or gown. It is a white dress that bunches out from her middle and ends in lace. On her feet she has her old trainers on, the same pair she and Harry had found at Hogwarts that year when her housemates hid them. She hasn't laced them up because she never does and they certainly looked battered. Mrs Weasley looks like she might feint and Harry beams as Luna wanders down the aisle watching everyone else while they watch her.


End file.
